Followed
by laurel alex
Summary: Max is starting school in Washington state. Her and her mom have never seemed to fit in with everyone - maybe because Max has wings? Nope, that's not it. But what happen's when Max meets a boy, Fang, who she can't seem to understand? Summary sux. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya! Uhmm . . . well, there's not much to say . . . except . . . R&R! please please please please read and REVEIW!**

Max's POV

"Max, it'll be fine," my mom assured me.

"Yeah," I muttered, leaning my head against the car window, "That's what you always say."

We were in the car, driving through Washington state, on our way to register me into High School.

"Max." She sighed. "I swear, this is the real deal, honey. I promise."

I glanced over at her, "So, what you're saying here, is that, every other time we've moved and you've promised me that we'd stay there - that all those time's it wasn't the real deal?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes this time so different from all the others?"

"Maximum!" She said, her voice getting thick. "This isn't up for discussion," she says, any trace of kindness gone from her words. "You should understand _completely_ why this is different. Now, you're going to listen to me weither or not you like it. Understood?"

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning on my ipod to full blast.

* * *

The roads were slick with rain, and the skies a washed out blue. It was maybe about 30 degrees outside and I was totally pissed off. We entered the school parking lot, and mom parked the car.

As we got out, I noticed other students that were walking into the school to start class stealing glances at me. That set me in discomfort.

Mom held the door to the school open for me, and I ducked under to go inside to take in the warmth of the school that was heating inside. Once we came into the office, mom and a lady at the front desk were disussing my attending the school, while I on the other hand was left to sit in a chair in the principles office.

I hadn't even done anything bad and I was already in the principles office - go figure.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. _No messages _it said. Dammit. I was too bored to even explain.

A second later, the door opened, and a boy about my age, maybe a little older, walked in, his face set and a red mark starting to swell on the side of his jaw. His teeth were clentched as he took a seat next to me and stared straight out the wall. I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with my phone.

"So," he said, still not making eye contact with me, "What're you here for?"

I ignored his jab and went back to playing with my phone.

I could feel his body turn to look at me. I peeked up from my phone for a second to look at him - ooooh, bad choice. He looked a little ticked off. I sighed and put my phone away. "My mom's signing me up for school."

He nodded and then turned back away from me.

"How about you?" I asked.

He looked back over at me. He had dark brown hair and eyes that you could get lost in that they were so deep. His skin was a light olive color and I have to say, he was hot. "Got in a fight," he muttered.

I nodded back to him.

We both said nothing for a few moments. Then he broke the silence, "So, you're attending my school . . ."

"Yes, I think I've already made that clear," I stated.

He sighed, "I'm Fang." He reached out to shake my hand.

I stared at it for few seconds and raised my eyebrows at him. Slowly, he dropped his hand. "I'm Max and I _don't_ shake hands."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds,"Uhmm, since you're new, if you want, you could hang out with me and the rest of my gang . . ."

I made my face as stubborn as possible then turned to look over at him, "Thanks," I said, as I got up to leave. My hand was right on the doorknob as I was about to leave before I added, "But, I don't play well with others." I gave him an evil smile then left to go find my mom.

* * *

Fang's POV

_Max, _was a little on the intimidating side. She had huge dark brown eyes with long lashes. Her lips full and a few freckles were scattered over her clear face. And her hair was long and curly, and a golden blonde.

I have to admit, she had my heart working on over time once she left.

_"Thanks," _she'd said, _"But, I don't play well with others."_

Jeez, she had additude.

My jaw was still aching. Damn, I was gonna have to get Josh back for hitting me.

Why the hell hadn't I asked her for her number before she left? Dammit.

Well, the answer to that was, for the first time in my whole life, I didn't know what to say.

I know, crazy, huh?

**Sooooooooooo . . . how do you like it? R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

heyyyyyyyyyyy, wow, I am in a good mood. I don't know why though . . . maybe because I just had a hand full of m&m's . . . hmm, that's probably why . . . So, anyway . . . here is da next chapter!!!! R&R!

Max's POV

I hate school. Hate, hate, hate it. I had it so damn much that I'd rather be stranded on a deserted island in the middle of no where with no food or water or any source of human existence.

Yeah, that's how much I hate it.

So, right now I was walking into my new High School, on Monday, being pushed around by random kids in the hallway. But hey, don't worry too much about me, because once I gave them the death-glare they totally backed off . . .

I've been told before that I can really scare the hell outa someone.

"Uh, hey Max," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see Fang, leaning up against a locker, surrounded by a whole bunch of other badass looking kids. "Hey," I muttered, rolling my eyes and went back to trying to find my new locker.

I heard Fang call out to me, "Yea need any help?"

"Nope," I called back, still keeping my eyes on all the lockers that I passed. 316 - that was the locker number that I was looking for. My eyes scanned the lockers and I started drifting back towards Fang and the rest of his gang. 301, 302, 303, 304 . . . the locker numbers went on, all of them seeming to get me closer and closer to Fang. I heard his voice suddenly, and I looked up to see that I was just about three lockers away from where he was at his.

"Uhm," he said, "Trying to find your locker?"

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled. 313, 314, 315 . . . dammit, there is no way on this whole freaking world that my locker could be—

"Hey, looks like your locker's right next to mine," Fang said.

God, dammit.

Locker 316 - right next to his, just like he said. Great.

"Awesome, maybe we could be locker buddies!" I said in a perky voice, sarcasm dripping off my every word. I rolled my eyes at him as I put in the locker combo.

I could hear some of his buddies chuckling.

Sighing, I put some of my books away then closed my new locker and head to my next class.

"Hey!" Fang called after me.

"What?" I spun around on my heels to glare at him.

He looked taken aback, "Uhm, what's your next class?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Goldman."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Same."

"Bye," I said, turning back around and started walking away.

"Wait!" He called after me.

Annoyed as ever, I turned back around to glare at him again, "Yes?"

He smiled, then pointed over his shoulder down the opposite hallway, "Classroom is that way."

I blushed lightly, "Oh." I walked passed him, "Thanks," I muttered.

He nodded slightly at me, "No prob."

Jeez, it was sorta creepy how he didn't show any emotion.

Well, I wasn't gonna let this emotionless brick-wall boss me around like a little puppy dog.

No, way was that happening.

* * *

FPOV

I don't know how or what I did but some how I kept pissing Max off. It was really getting on my f-ing nerves. I don't even know why I keep trying to talk to her so much . . . there was just something addictive about her that I just wanted more and more off. They way she moved and the light in her eyes were so . . . luring.

Oh, dammit. I sound like a perv.

"Man, Fang," Jamal, my best friend said at lunch, "You've gotta snap outa it. Lissa isn't gonna be happy if she find's you drooling all over that new chick."

Lissa . . . Lissa . . . hmm, who was Lissa . . . ? Oh! Uhm, yeah, my girlfriend, Lissa. Yeah. Girlfriend. Lissa. Yup. My hot, hot, smoking hot girlfriend. Yeah.

"Uhm, yeah, you're right, dude." I nodded my head.

"Stop doin' that, man!" Jamal swatted my head, "You look like a freakin' bobble head!"

Just to annoy him even more, I started nodding my head again, just as Lissa came over and sat right in my lap. "Woah," I said, almost toppling over.

"Hey, baby," Lissa whispered suductivly in my ear, "Ya miss seeing me?"

"I know I did," Jamal muttered while taking a sip from his soda. Lissa shot him a death glare. "O-kay, time for me to leave," Jamal said, getting up from the table, "Catch ya later, bro!" He called after me.

"Aww," I sighed, "Now why'd ya have to do that? Jamal's my best friend, Lissa."

"I know babe, but your girlfriend doesn't like him. He scares your little girl." She played with a strand of my hair.

"Uhmm," I said pushing her off my lap, "My little girl?"

"Coarse, baby." She smiled at me again, while trying to climb back into my lap.

I pushed her away. "Listen, Lissa, I've been . . . meaning to talk to you."

She looked up at me with her big emerald green eyes, " 'Bout what?" Her arms snaked around my neck.

I pulled her arms away, "Uhmm . . . there's no easy way to tell you this but -"

"Wait," she said, realization suddenly dawning on her. "Are - are you breaking up with _me_?"

I stared at her and slowly said, "Yeah, I want to break up."

Then her hand came down hard on my cheek, and she slapped me, her long manicured nails stinging against my skin. "Well, then damn you, Fang. Damn you and I hope you go to Hell!" She huffed and then she stormed off.

Now I just sat there, asking myself the same question over and over again.

_I went out with her _why?!

* * *

MPOV

During my first lunch, I got the honor to watch as some perky little bitch slap Fang. It was a pretty good show, if I do say so myself.

I'd made some new friends too - probably not the best idea considering I'd have to say goodbye to them as soon as mom packed up the car for us to leave again.

Just then, Fang's eyes locked with mine and suddenly, I felt at ease. Don't ask me why because I wouldn't be able to answer. He smiled at me sweetly.

Life just couldn't give me a break, could it?

And apparently, Life was getting up from his table after breaking up with his girlfriend and started walking towards me.

How messed up was this guy?

I guess I'm about to find out.

**Well, R&R people! I mean it! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyyy people. so here is da next chapter! also, if ya like my story I have three other books that I have published. Check them out on my profile . . .**

Max's POV

Here's the thing - I am _so _not a people person. How I look may mislead you but that shouldn't put you the position where as you feel that I'm more vulnerable than you are, cause I'd bet my life that I'm damn tougher than you'll ever be.

Maybe I should tell a lil' something about me: I. Am. An. Avian. Hybrid. Got it? When my mom got pregnant with me when she was a teenager somehow some evil scientists planted bird DNA in her, causing her to give birth to a winged child . . . _moi._ Yep, you've got that right. I have _wings_, and I've got the 14-foot wing span of them to prove it, too. After my mom had given birth to me, she was in utter shock - the perfect time to steal a mutant child away from her mother, right? That's exactly what the scientists thought. They took me to a place in Arizona called The School. Combinations of all sorts of DNA's were mixed, creating nightmares that came to life. They tested on them, along with me. Needles, and every other hospital-like tool became something I'd have to dealt with everyday. The pain that brought tears to me, screaming awake in the middle of the night, the excruciating ache that always found its way back into me . . .

Everyday having to put up with the tortures ideas that they put me through.

It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

Well, after my mom had found me (I really don't know how she could have tracked me down the way that she did) she rescued me and ever since we've been on the run, because every now and then experiments from the school, called Erasers - which are 50% human 50% wolf with large fangs, bodies covered with fur and a thirst for a mutant girls blood . . . what d'ya know, mine. So, every time they'd found us we'd pack our bags and hit the road. That's the way it's been since mom'd saved me nine years ago, when I was six years old.

Being there was the scariest thing that anyone could ever go through, I promise.

But, somehow, Fang walking over to me made my hands shake, and for some reason I felt this major connection that I've had since I'd first met him - like we both knew what went on in the world and he knew about secrets he and I both knew could never be told.

Like, I had wings.

I could fly.

There was an Evil place called the school in California . . .

And the list could go on and on and on and on and on . . . you get the picture.

"Max . . . you ok?" My friend JJ asked, leaning over the table to whisper to me.

I mumbled a small "yeah" as I bit into an apple.

Fang walked over to the side of the table and gave a small nod towards JJ and the rest of my new friends. Then he turned to me, "Hey, there's a party going on at my house this Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come? You're invited." He looked over at the rest of my friends at the table, who's mouths were all hanging open. "You're all invited, too if any of you wanna come."

Everyone nodded their head slowly. _What the . . .?_

"Cool," he gave them a small smile and then turned to me. "Max? Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you . . ."

_Yeah, and I've been meaning to get _away_ from you . . ._ I thought sourly in my mind. "Yeah? 'Bout what?"

He cleared his throat and seemed a little embarrassed in front of my friends, "Uhmm, will you just come to my party?" He asked, changing the subject. "I promise it'll be fun."

Hmm . . . I wonder why he didn't just tell me what he wanted to talk about. Oh, well. Either way I was gonna get him to spit it out - even if I had to hurt him in order to do so.

I looked up to him, "Sure, yeah, I'll be at your party."

He smiled with relief, "Awesome, talk to you later, Max."

After he left everyone was squealing with delight. "Oooh, I can't believe I'm going to a party at _Fang's _house! He has the hottest friends ever. Think someone'll ask for my digits?" JJ asked the people at our table. She received several nods.

"So, what's this big deal about Fang?" I finally asked.

Lissa, sitting next to me gasped, "Can't you figure that one out? He's totally hot, loaded with money and he's the most popular guy in school. Every girl - and a few guys - at this school want to be with him. _And he just invited you to his party, and he doesn't even know you yet!" _She smiled at me, "The point is, he must like you or somethin' cause otherwise . . . I just don't know."

JJ giggled, "Lissa is like the boy expert."

Lissa smiled in response, "Everyone has obsessions . . ." Then she winked.

Then JJ smiled playfully at me, "And apparently, Fangs obsession is you, hun," she said to me.

**So, anyone like? yes or no? alsooooooooo just a reminder, check out my other books on my profile, I want some other ppl to check them out! R&R people! Love ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm . . . la de daaaaaaaaa! wow. Monday afternoons make me a little loopey for some reasons. Hmm . . . maybe it has something to do with my lack of sleep. oooooooooh I should test that out sometime. Hmm . . . la la la la . . . R&R!**

Max's POV

JJ and I were searching through my small closet for an outfit fit me to wear at Fangs party tonight. Eesh! Why the hell had I agreed to coming to this stupid party?! I really have no idea.

"Agh!" JJ screeched, "You have nothing in here that's even close to hot! What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you try to impress the hot guys at your old school?"

"Err . . . not really." I blushed as I reached into my closet and pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. "How bout this?"

Her eyes widened and she made a yacking sound, "That should have been thrown out in the trash a _loooooooooooong_ time ago, Max." She gave me a hesitant smile. "Maybe we should run over to my house and pick out and outfit for you. I mean, I wear like a size or two bigger than you but we can find something that'd fit right." She nodded as she pulled me out of my house, me groaning the whole time.

Since JJ lived two houses away from me we were in her room, looking through her closet with in a minute or two. She got me to sit down on her bed while she rummaged through all her clothes.

Then, suddenly, she paused.

"What?" I asked her, coming up to her side.

She looked up at me, pulling out a hanger with an outfit on it, "Yes."

I looked at the outfit, "No." I shook my head.

"Oh, yeah, Max. You are _so_ gonna wear this." **Okay, so the link to my outfit is on my profile under "Fallowed, Max's Outfit" got it? Cool. Check it out.**

* * *

FPOV

"Jamal!" I shouted down the hallway. "You done settin' up the drinks?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back, sprinting down the hallway. "Everything looks perfect, dude." He gave me a dorky thumbs up.

I cackled for a second. "Man, you better not be acting like this when all our friends get here."

He shook his head, smiling at me, "You mean, when Max gets here so I don't embarrass you?"

Dammit. He knew me too well. "Uhmm . . ." The bell rang and I ran to get it.

A few minutes later my mansion of a house was crowded with teens, dancing to the beat of the music and having the time of their lives. All my best friends were here: Jamal, Iggy, Gazzy, Sam, and Mike.

Everyone was here that I wanted to be -

Except Max. Everyone at her lunch table had showed up - except her.

I sighed and walked stiffly down the hallway to find one of my buddies. I ran into Jamal as he was about to get a drink of punch.

"Whoa!" He said trying to get a grip on his drinks he was trying not to spill. "Careful, dude. Last thing I wanna do is ruin one of your fancy rugs and then have to pay for it."

"Whatever." I said, pushing that little comment to the side. "Do . . . do you know if Max and JJ are coming?"

Jamal shook his head, "Fang, listen to me, bro. It's only a half and hour into the party. They might be on their way right now. Or better yet, they could be at the door about to ring the doorb-"

The doorbell rang, cutting Jamal off. He looked at me, his eyebrows arched. "Ya see that? I'm like . . . physcic or some other kind of crap."

I smiled at him as I ran to get the door.

Outside, JJ and Max were both waiting, Max looking irritable. She had on a short mini skirt, tall heels, a light blouse with spring colors and numerous amount of bangles numbered on her wrist. Her long, curly blond hair was let loose and fell down her back in soft waves. Her eyes shown with a light that I hadn't seen or noticed before. All in all, she looked like . . . hmm . . . what's the right word here? . . . a _goddess_? Hmm . . . gonna have to think about that . . .

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them. JJ nodded at me then ducked under my arm into my house, pulling Max along with her. Well, then.

Pushing lightly through the crowds of people, I caught up with them. I walked on Max's side. "So, uhm, want a drink or something?"

"Uhmm . . ." She got lost in her train of thought and then I realized what she was thinking.

"Oh! No no no no no, it's not alcohol. Promise." I tried giving her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back weakly. "Err . . . sure."

Dammit. She sounds a little totally freaked out. "Cool. Sprite or Coke?"

"Coke?" She asked me, like I was crazy.

I smacked myself in the head. "Coca cola. Not the . . . drug."

She nodded as she slowly said, "Sprite."

I jogged off to go get her a soda from the fridge, mentally hitting myself over and over and over . . . God, she must think that I'm some sort of freak. She must think that I do drugs or somethin' . . .

Great. That's just great.

**So, tell me, how'd ya like it? Please please pleassssssssssse R&R! I want more views soooooooooo badly. Please. Come on! I know you want to!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! So. It is one day away from Spring Break and when it is finally Spring Break I can up date more! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Just to let you know, I have three other books that I've written and I'd like you to check them out on my profile. Pleaaaaaaaaaase! please please please!!!!!! Ugh . . . please . . . Here is da next chapter! R&R!**

Max's POV

Okay, so Fang was totally intimidating for some reason. I don't know but for some reason I just didn't feel comfortable around him.

But I also didn't feel right when he wasn't with me . . .

I shook that thought out of my head.

JJ elbowed me and smiled, "Heheh! Looks like Fang's got a thing for ya! I was right!"

I sighed. "Fang . . . isn't my type of guy." I said shortly.

She cocked her head at me. "Then what is your type of guy?"

I bit my lip. JJ's smile widened. Then she inhaled deeply before saying in a rush, "You like Fang!"

"JJ!" I covered her mouth quickly. "I sooooooo do not like Fang! And I'm sure he doesn't like me either. I mean, he _just_ broke up with his girlfriend."

JJ shook her head, "Right after he meet _yoooooou_!" She poked me in the chest. "And yes, you do like him. I can tell, sweetie."

"JJ. Let me get this through your head," I said slowly. JJ rolled her eyes. "I. Don't. Like. Fang."

She completely ignored me, "You sooooooooo like Fang!" She jumped up and down.

I heard someone clear his throat and I turned around to see Fang behind me holding my soda.

* * *

Fang POV

I was walking back over to JJ and Max.

JJ was jumping up and down, looking really excited. Then I heard her shout, "You sooooooooo like Fang!" to Max who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

I cleared my throat and they both turned around, looking like they were caught doing something wrong. "Uhhmm . . ." JJ's voice trailed off.

Max just stared at me, wide-eyed her mouth hanging open.

I handed her the soda and she took it soullessly. "Thanks," she mumbled. She blinked a few times then took a sip.

There was a long silence that settled for a minute.

A minute later Iggy walks up to me, "Hey guys, what's up?" He looked at JJ and nodded, her cheeks getting a little pink.

"Uhm nothing much Ig. Yeah, you didn't miss out on much." I said to him.

Ig nodded, but kept his eyes on JJ. "You wanna soda?" He asked JJ.

"Sure," she said.

Iggy waved over to him, "Come on." Ig flashed me a smile as the two of them left.

That left me, Max and more awkward silence.

Together.

Alone.

. . . Sort of.

Max took in a breathe, "So, cool party."

"Yeah, thanks," _too bad you ain't enjoyin' it, _"My parents let me have them, like, every weekend."

"Really?" She smiled at me, "You're kidding me, right? Every weekend?"

I laughed. "I didn't say that I actually had them every weekend."

She smiled, "Well, still. You get to have parties like this every weekend. That's insane."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well . . . yeah, I guess it is."

Her smile widened.

* * *

FPOV

Okay, I had to admit: Fang wasn't as bad of a person as I thought. But he was still a popular. He got whatever he wanted. He's never had to face anything in life that might tear him apart like I have . . .

I smiled at him.

"So, what's your favorite song?" I asked. Don't judge me. I'm just getting past the whole get-to-know you stage.

"You'll laugh at me," he admitted. He looked at me sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, "No I won't."

He nodded up and down really face, "Yes, you will."

I smacked him on the arm lightly. "Come on, just tell me."

He sighed and looked at the ground and muttered. " 'How do you love?' by Collective Soul."

I stared him a second longer than necessary. "That's my favorite song, too."

He looked back up at me and raised his eyebrows, "Really? Like, no one I know, knows that song."

"Well, I do. And I love it. Collective Soul is my favorite band." I shrugged.

"Huh." He looked surprise. "You sure you don't like any hip-hop songs?"

She shrugged, "I like some hip-hop but I love rock."

"Do you like Kesha?" I asked, quizzing her.

"Ehh . . . I like 'blah blah blah' and 'tic tok' is ok," she said.

"Hmm . . . you like Jimi Hendrix?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I love him! I love his song 'Voodoo Child' sooooo much!"

_Holy . . .!!! _"Okay. Uhmm let me test you on your music. I'll tell you a song and you tell me who it's by."

"Okay," she nodded.

I said, " 'Perfect to Stay'."

"Collective Soul." She answered quickly.

" 'Aint no rest for the Wicked'."

"Cage the Elephant."

Hmm . . . " 'All I want'."

"Offspring . . ." She gave me a smile that said _is that your best?_

" 'American Idiot'," I say.

She laughed. "Green Day. Is that the best you've got?"

I crossed my arms, " 'Burn it to the ground'."

"Nickelback," she said crossing her arms just like me.

I cleared my throat, " 'Click click boom'."

"Saliva," she smirked at me.

" 'My Sacrifice'."

"That's also by Creed," she nodded to herself.

"Uhmm . . ." I thought, "How about . . . Hallelujah?"

She cocked her head, "Jeff Buckly."

" 'Save me'," I said.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "Shinedown. Are you done yet?"

"One more . . ." I said. "How about . . . uhmm . . . ''?"

"Rage against the Machine." She pretended to yawn.

I nodded to her in approval, "Nice. Like, none of my friends know any of those songs. Impressive."

She chuckled, "Thanks . . . I think."

* * *

MPOV

Well, that's just great: me and Fang have something in common - music.

Too bad that's it.

**Don't worry, there will be lots of Fax. Just give it all time! :) R&R!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Yes! It's finally spiring break! Annnnnnnnnnd! You should know what that means! I'll be updating sooner! Yay!

* * *

Max's POV

So I was wrong; Fang and I had a lot more in common than I thought:

We're both really into sports; our favorite food is chocolate chip-cookies; we don't have a middle name; we don't know who one of our parents are; he and I have the same birthday; we hate being inside for too long; we both trust no one but ourselves; he's moved around more than twice; we love music . . .

And the more intreging thing of all to me:

He loves the sky as much as I do.

And think about it; I'm a freakin' _bird._ Of coarse I'm gonna wanna be in the sky as much as possible.

* * *

Fang POV

Wow.

That's really all I could think of for the moment after talking to Max for a full on hour straight. That girl could seriously talk when she wanted to. And that was probably a good thing, considering I'm more quiet. And I loved her voice.

God help me.

* * *

Iggy POV

Damn. Fang and Max were hitting it off. The whole party they've only talked to each other. Damn.

But, tonight, I was with JJ. She was fun, beautiful, funny and sweet. I think I might just ask her out on a date.

* * *

Max POV

Fang and I had been talking for what seemed like forever. He was so much a better person than I thought . . . and maybe I do like him a little.

Just a little, though!

I looked at my phone's clock: 11:38 pm. Damn. "Uhmm . . . sorry, I'll be right back. I have to go find JJ."

He nodded as I walked away. Okay, so I actually wasn't gonna go find JJ. I was tucking my wings against my back so hard. My back was killing me. I just had to get a little releif.

I went into the bathroom and undid my windbreaker, exposing my 14-foot wing spand. I shook out a few of my primary feathers and let my wings spred out a little in the larg bathroom. I let out a sigh of sadisfaction.

Hiding my wings could be hard sometimes if I wanted to lead onto a normal life, but it had to be done. It's not like I could just walk out in the streets, my wings completely out in the open, pretending like everything was totally cool - because it wouldn't be. There'd be people running around screaming, people taking pictures and chaos unraveling. It just wouldn't be right for me to do that if that's what would happen.

Suddenly, I became more aware that someone was banging on the door, hard. I guess I couldn't hear too well through the loud sound of the music pumping through the house.

Silently, I cussed to myself as I quickly pulled my wings in back against my back and shoved the winderbreaker on again.

I tried calming myself, and then went over to open the door.

JJ stood there, looking completely wasted.

* * *

Max POV

JJ was carrying a large bottel of whiskey by her side as she wobbled in the bathroom with me.

I snatched the bottel out of her hands, "Where the hell did you get this?"

She gave me a bubbley-laugh, "Iggy showed me where Fang's mom hides her stash of booze. Heheh."

"JJ! You're not old enough to drink! Neither of us are!" I scolded her.

She shrugged, then turned a bit green. Her eyes widdened and then she rushed over to the toilet and retched. I leaned against the door, waiting for her to finish up.

Dammit. I was only fifteen years old. I couldn't drive us home like JJ was supposed to. What the hell am I gonna do? She can't drive now that she's all hopped up on a happy drink. And I aint breaking the law tonight. How was I supposed to get us home?

Someone else knocked on the bathroom door, "You two okay in there?" Fang yelled.

I swung the door open, "You're sixteen, right? You have a car and another friend that can drive?"

He scratched his head, "Uhmm . . . yeah. Why?"

I smiled at him, "Well, because I need your help."

**Sooooooooo, how do ya like it? R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya! So. Here. Is. Da. Next. Chapter. For. Falloweeeeeeeed! Yayayayayay! I hope that you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

Fang POV

For some reason that I can't really say, I was driving Max and JJ back to her house. I was driving JJ's car with herself in the backseat and Max in the passengers seat. Jamal was in his car behind us so that when I dropped the girls off and their car at their house Jamal would drive me back to the party.

Yeah, I still don't know why I was doing this.

In the backseat, JJ was talking crazy. "Fangy . . ." she whined, "I wanna go to 7-11 and get a slurpey. We can stay from 7 to 11 minutes! Hahahah!" She cracked up at her lame joke, then puked in a trash bag that I gave her.

"Damn," Max said, pinching th brim of her nose, "She's so freakin' wasted!"

"Max, calm down, it's not like it's your fault," _Man, I was gonna kill Iggy for showing JJ my moms booze_. "She'll be fine anyway."

She sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded like she was still trying to convince herself that everything was ok.

I pulled into JJ's long driveway to her house and helped her out of the back of the car. JJ's mother rushed out of the house, her face filled with fury. "What in the world?! What happened to my daughter? Max?!" She yelled, helping JJ.

"I - but, I didn't do anything!" Max said defensivly. "She found me and she was all drunk so I got Fang and Jamal to give us a ride home. Really, I'm sorry!"

JJ's mom stared as Max for a second then turned to me and Jamal, "If I dare find out later that either of you were playing with my daughter, by getting her drunk, ohhhhh being sober won't help how much pain I'll make sure that's inflicted on you." She threatened as she brought JJ into her house and left us out there all standing in the cold weather, wondering what to do or say next.

Max was the first to speak, "Uhm . . . my house is just a few house's down the street. I can walk from here."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "It's getting pretty late . . ."

Max laughed a little, "It was _getting_ late two hours ago. Now it's just late. And yeah, I can walk. Thank's again for everything. It really does mean a lot to me."

I nodded, "No prob. Anytime, Max. I'll see ya at school." I smiled at her.

She returned the smile and started walking away, but paused and walked back over to Jamal and me. She hugged Jamal and then hugged me, but gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks . . . for everything." She whispered then ran off down the street to her house.

"Damn," Jamal said. I turned around to look at him shaking his head, "You've got girls flinging themselves at you all the time."

* * *

Max POV

God, why did I do that?

Well, if someone knows, please go ahead and tell me because I'm not even sure why.

And seriously, it was just a hug and a peck on the cheek. That's all it was . . . really nothing.

But why did it feel like so much more?

**How'd ya like? I know, really really short. Sorry. Any ways, R&R! Please review! I know that you want too . . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, happy easter people! hahahaha, so I like looooooooove lacrosse now! I used to love soccer but come on! Lacrosse is so much better! Love it Love it Love it! hahha. wow. i think I ate too much candy. Oh, well. Her is da next chapter anyway! Please R&R!**

* * *

Max's POV

All night, for some stupid reason I thought about me kissing Fang that night, over, and over, and over again.

Oh, god.

I didn't even like him in the beginning! He's such a player!

I sighed and turned in bed, "Max," I said to myself, "You don't like him like that. You don't like him like that. You don't like him like that . . ."

* * *

Fang POV

"She _so_ likes you like that!" Jamal said, poking me in the chest as we drove back to the party.

I turned my head to give him a weird look, "Is it just me or do you sound freakishly like a teen chick that just got asked out by her crush?"

Jamal scoffed and slouched into his seat. "Yeah, whatever, man."

Rolling my eyes as we pulled into my driveway to the party, Jamal clasped my shoulder with his hand, "All I'm sayin'," he said, looking straight into my eyes, "Is that you don't meet a girl like her every day." He shook his head, then his face lit up, "Well, if you aren't gonna ask her out, then maybe I will . . ."

My eyes widened and I turned to him in shock. Fury flared in the pit of my stomach. What the hell? I gave a little cough, "Uhmm . . ."

"Cool, man! Thanks," Jamal said. He gave me a smile so white is showed up easily against his chocolate skin. I could definatly see how some girls went ga-ga over him. He was a good lookin' guy. I started to wonder if Max thought if he was attractive and I suddenly got a a little jelous.

"Jamal," I said tightly. He looked up at me and his eyes were joking with me.

"Chill, man. I was just messin' with ya." He gave me a smile that said I-so-fooled-you.

I shook my head as we both went inside.

For the rest of the party, all I could think about was why I got this strange feeling inside myself whenver I thought about Max.

**Hey, please please pleaaaaaaase R&R. if you dont I think I might cry. Oh! and also please check out my new fanfiction called "6 minutes in heaven". please R&R! I know you want to!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fallowed 9

MPOV

It's easy to get lost in your own thoughts sometimes; sometimes you can space out with your thoughts and not even realize what's happening in the world around you . . .

Ya know how I know this?

Well, this is what happened:

Here I was, an innocent student in Mr. Swanks room, trying to listen to his lecture on The Black Death, when all of a sudden, a crumpled up piece of note-book paper is pelted at the back of my head.

I reach down to pick up the note, still trying to listen to my class, and folded out the note so I could see what was going on.

On the note, were eight little words that sent my mind on shut down for some reason.

_Saturday was fun. We should hang out._

_-Fang_

Rereading the note over and over again, repeating the words in my head, trying to get them to process in my head, I stared blankly at the seemingly meaningless words that were scrawled out in Fang's hand-writing.

I looked up and starred at the black board vacantly, my eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

Fang? He wants the hang out with _moi? _

Why?

Huh.

Weird . . .

He must be high or something . . .

"Maximum Martinez!"

I slowly became aware of Mr. Swank, who was hovering over my desk, his jaw set and his eyes furious.

Dammit.

"Hi ya, Mr. Swank," I said sheepishly, "What's new?"

"What's new is that you and I are gonna have a little lunch detention together, sound's fun, right?" He snarled at me in mock sarcasm.

Sighing, I said, "Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

See what I mean?

Thinking can actually get you in trouble. Crazy, ain't it?

Hmm . . . and I blame Fang for passing me the note . . .

* * *

FPOV

I wrote on a piece of scrap paper, crumpled it up, then threw it at Max's head.

She was startled for a second, looked around the classroom to see who'd thrown it. I looked down at my binder, pretending be working while she read the note.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Then she slouched a little in her chair.

Mr. Swank noticed her sudden reaction and turned to her, "Max . . . ? Could you please answer a question for me?"

Max starred aimlessly at the chalk board.

"Max . . ."

Nothing.

"Max . . ."

She didn't budge.

"_Max_ . . ." Mr. Swank started moving towards her dest. "Maximum Martinez!"

She looked up, suddenly aware that the whole class was watching her. "Hi ya, Mr. Swank." She said each word slowly, and with care, "What's new?"

Mr. Swank growled at her, "What's new is that you and I are gonna have a little lunch detention together, sound's fun, right?"

Well, I didn't see that coming.

I really hoped that Max didn't blame me for her detention.

That would suck.

**SHort, sorry. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, anyways, here is da next chapterr! Please R&R! Thank yoooooou! Oh! And please go to my profile and vote on my polls for if Fang should have wings or not! Please vote! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Fallowed 10

Max's POV

Detention.

It sucks more than you think. I hate it more than I think I hate going to school. And just think, detention is _in _the school. How much torture can I take?

Well, apparently more than I thought I could . . .

After my time was up I ran out of the building – and right into Fang.

"_Oof!" _I banged into Fang's rock solid chest and started falling backwards but he caught me by the hand and steadied me.

"You ok?" He asked me.

My eyes narrowed at him and I huffed as I turned around to walk away.

He jogged up to the side of me, and kept up with my quick pace as I walked home.

"So . . . uhmm, how was detention?" He tried.

I stopped and stared at him, snarling, "What do you want, Fang?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. . . I guess . . . to just get you to know that I'm not the bad guy."

"What the hell is that supposed to me?!" I said.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, ok?! Could you just quite acting so defensive every now and then? I thought that we had a good time at my party? What happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped back and started walking again.

Running up behind me Fang said, "Nothing is something. Could you just please tell me what's going on?"

I scoffed. "Really, Fang. _Nothing is going on, I swear. _Does there always have to be something wrong?" Okay, I have to admit, I was pissed off at him for getting me a detention but now he was just being so damn irritating.

He just didn't understand that I was so much different than him.

And that's what was killing me the most.

* * *

Fang POV

I just couln't get it why she wouln't let me in.

She wouldn't let me in on her feelings or anything. I wanted to know her and she just kept pushing me away like there was something wrong with me.

Or that there was something wrong with her . . .

Naw . . . nothign could be wrong with her.

"Max, you can trust me," I said sighing and she crossed her arms as she and I walked. Then I started to wonder, "You do trust me, right?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I've only known you for about a week or two! How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"

I gritted my teeth and put my hands in my pockets to keep them from killing myself. "I don't know," I whispered.

She gulped and walked faster towards her house and I sped up next to her.

"Quite fallowing me." She said.

Sighing, I turned around and started heading the oppisite way, back towards my house.

* * *

Max's POV

I sighed, "Wait." I called back after him. He stopped and turned around to me.

"What?" He said.

Rolling my eyes I said, "I'm sorry, ok?"

He gave a small smile, "About what?" He pressed.

I gritted my teeth, "For not being nice," I muttered.

"What?" He said mockingly. "I can't hear you . . ."

"I said, I'm sorry for not being nice," I said a little louder.

"Hmm sorry I still can't hear you, you've gotta speak up." He shrugged.

I sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry for not being nice, Fang!" I yelled.

He held his hands to his ears like they were hurting and made a funny face. "Okay, I heard ya."

"Okay, so I'm not good at this 'making new friends' crap, ok?" I admitted.

"No duh. I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically.

I coughed as we stood there in silence, "So, wanna come over to my house?" I offered.

He smiled at me broadly as we went into my house.

Mom was still at work so Fang and I just did homework and hung out mostly. Turns out we had a lot in common.

And Fang and I were becoming more and more comfortable around each other too . . .

* * *

**Hmm yeah not the best but please R&R thank you so much! Oh! and check out some of my other books plllllleaaaaaaaaaaase! thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey viewers, I just wanted to make sure that you went to my profile and voted for whether or not Fang should have wings in one of my stories, Followed.

So, please vote and thank you for reading! I'll update in a few days and you'll find out what everyone voted for!

Vote now!

Thank you,

Laurel Ever


	12. Chapter 12

****

Okey dokey, so I'm closing the polls now! (or at least I'm gonna try to) I have the final vote for whether or not Fang should have wings. And the vote was 16-4. And I'm NOT telling what the answer was. I not gonna tell you if "wings" or "no wings" won yet. You're gonna have to keep reading and find out. Thanks for reading this so far and please R&R! Thank you so much! R&R R&R R&R!

* * *

Fallowed 12

Max's POV

"So, how many times have you and your mom moved to a different city?" Fang asked as he sat down on the couch in my living room.

I shrugged, "I don't even know. So many time's that I can't even remember." I brought over a bowl of popcorn and put it in the middle of he and I and flicked on the TV. "So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Anything. I don't care." He said as he shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

I gave him a funny look. He swallowed quickly and gave me a smile so gorgeous that it made my heart want to jump out of my chest.

I shook my head and went back to trying to find a good movie to watch.

_You don't even know him, Max. Stop thinking about him like that. _

"How about we watch . . . uhmm . . . Paranormal Activity?" I asked him.

Fang nodded egerly. "Yes! I so wanted to see that! I heard it's so creepy though."

I hit play for the movie and went to turn off the lights. I plopped down next to Fang, "Don't worry, I'll hold you durring the scary parts," I said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said brushing my little comment to the side like it was nothing.

The movie started and we both fell silent.

* * *

Fang and I stared wide-eyed at the TV after the movie'd ended.

"Holy," I said.

"Crap," Fang finished for me. "I think I wet my pants." He said jokingly.

"I think I'll never be able to sleep again." I gulped down hard.

"Same." He agreed.

I blinked a couple times then realized that Fang had been holding onto me, and I was in his arms.

Mentally, I smiled and slapped myself.

I detangled myself from him and he reluctantly did so too.

"That was . . . scarier than I thought." He admitted.

"Yeah, I agree." I nodded up and down slowly.

It was quiet for a moment and then we heard my mom pulling up into the driveway outside. The lights of her car were bright in the dark night outside and casted shadows threw the windows.

"Jeez," Fang said, running his hands threw his hair like I've seen him do a thousand times before, "It's getting pretty light, huh?"

"Yeah it is." I sighed and got up from the couch to stretch. "You wanna stay for dinner?" I asked in a what I hoped wasn't a too desperate voice.

"Nah, it's okay. You'll get bored with me soon if we hang out too much." He gave me a charming smile. "But . . . maybe over the weekend I could take you out to this really nice resturant that I know." He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

_YES! _A little voicei inside my head shouted. _Yes, yes, yes, a million times _yes!

My lips broke out into a wide smile, "Sure, Fang, I'd like that."

"Cool," Fang said, the plessure evident in his voice. "Well, I'm gonna be heading out now." He grabbed his back pack and stood in front of me. Not sure what to do he heisitantly gave me and awkward hug. "Thank's for giving me another chance," he whispered in my ear. Then he dashed out the front door.

I stood in the middle of the living room, all too happy to do anything else but smile with my heart for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**So, make sure that you R&R! Thank you so much again for reading and please check out some of the other books that I've written on my profile! Thank you! Now R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey viewers, please R&R this chapter! I hope ya like it! Thanks!**

Followed 13

"Max, come on, Fang is taking you out to a _five-star_ restaurant! You can't just wear a pair of denim shorts, some tennis shoes and a T-shirt . . . you'll look crazy!" JJ scolded me as she pulled me over to her house.

I was trying to sneak out of my house before she saw me so I could go on my date – JJ keeps calling it a date, even though I told her a million times it wasn't – with Fang for dinner. I guess I should have been blaming myself for telling her, because I should have known that she would want to dress me up like a little Barbie doll like always . . .

"Seriously, Fang asked me out because of who I am," I said to her as she started rummaging around in her closet for and outfit to get me into, "Not because of how I dress. Fashion doesn't isn't everything, ya know."

She turned around, giving me a god damn death glare that I, Maximum Ride, flinched back from. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Fashion is my _life_, Max. Just because you don't have an interest in it doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't, either. For example, me. Fashion is a way of expressing yourself, and making yourself a beautiful person by showing your true self through clothing. Fashion is what has changed the world over the years. You don't see too many people walking around in go-go shoes and peace-sign dresses, now do you?" She demanded.

I stared at her, shocked. "Jeez."

JJ turned slowly back around and started ripping clothes off the hanger again, as I watched her hesitantly from the other end of her enormous room.

Her room literally was enormous. The closet that she was looking in right now was a walk-in-closet, and it was bigger than my own room at home . . . JJ's actual room was about four times the size of her closet, all in all.

"Yes! I found the dress!" She squealed with delight.

_Dress?_

_

* * *

_

FPOV

My phone buzzed in my pocket on my way out the door to my car.

_New Message_

_From: JJ_

_Pick up Max at my house, not her's!_

I stared at my phone oddly for a second, then hopped into my car to go pick up Max at _JJ's house. _Whatever.

As I pulled into the driveway of JJ's house, I noticed someone coming out of the door. I looked up and Max was walking my way, looking very much like a super-model from one of Jamal's Playboy magazines . . .

She wore a tight fitted black dress that had a low cut neck line, and scrunched up at the hem on each side of her hips; her long legs stuck out of the dress at the bottom, and she walked with an elegance that I hadn't seen before while she wore a pair of strappy high heels. Around her neck hung a long strand of black and white stained glass pearls and on her wrist she wore a bracelet a little similar to the necklace with larger black and silver pearls with diamond accents.

Max's long curly blonde hair was piled onto her head into a messy bun, and ringlets that were left loose hung freely and framed her angelic face. I could tell that JJ had applied a small amount of makeup to Max's already perfect face. Her long lashes were put to the extreme length with mascara and her full light pink lips were added to a little of lip gloss so they looked even fuller and perfect.

Over all, she was beyond gorgeous.

I stared at her for a second and then realized that I should get out of my car to greet her . . .

Realization dawning on me, I hurried out of my car clumsily. I neatened my crisp black dress shirt and smoothed my (surprisingly) red tie. I cleared my throat and gave her the best smile I've ever given. "You look . . . beautiful, Max."

Her cheeks tinted lightly with color. "Thanks; you look really nice."

I nodded thanks.

I smiled again and then opened the car door for her to get into.

While I was walking around the hood of the car to get into the drivers seat, I was asking god how I got so lucky to be with her tonight . . .

_

* * *

_

MPOV

Fang looked . . . amazing. His hair looked extra silky and soft, and matched the dark color of his crisp black dress shirt. His eyes seemed even more dark and mysterious than usual and I just wanted to stare into them all night – I would have if I could have too. To my surprise he wore a dark red tie and black dress pants with black shoes too. His skin looked soft and I wanted so badly to just touch his cheek and have him in my embrace like I did the night we brought JJ back home from his party.

He smiled at me as he came out of his car; he smoothed down his shirt like he was nervous all of a sudden, "You look . . .beautiful, Max.

My heart fluttered and my cheeks heated up," Thanks; you look really nice."

He nodded thanks to me then opened the door for me to get into his car.

Then, Fang stared driving us to dinner, the whole time he was smiling like crazy . . .

**Sooooo how'd ya like it? please R&R this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Review!**

**~Laurel Alex~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey viewers! It's been awhile, but here is the next chapter! I really hope that you like it! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Followed 14

MPOV

Fang and I walked into the fancy restaurant together, his arm wrapped around my shoulder loosely. I smiled.

"This way," The hostess told us. We followed her through the large mansion-like building. The lights were a dim glow and gave the room a warmth that I can't explain. Mirrors were plastered on the walls instead of paint to make the room look bigger. At each tables that had a simple white cloth over top of them, there was a small bouquet of lilies and roses. Everything was fine and elegant –

Which meant I didn't belong here.

* * *

FPOV

Flowers . . . there were flowers on the table . . . hmm, I looked over at Max again, remarking at how beautiful she was . . .

Hmm . . . flowers . . . Max.

My eyes widened.

_Dammit._

I forgot the flowers I'd bought for Max at home! God, I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Fang?" Max asked. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled at her, "Nothing. I just forgot something." I went over and pulled out her chair for her.

When we were both seated, a few minutes later we ordered.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you forgot?" She asked curiously.

I looked at her, "Uhm, well, I forgot the flowers I got you." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. What the hell? Was I . . . was I . . . was I _blushing? _

Max smiled sweetly at me, and the world practically stopped spinning. "You didn't have to get me flowers."

"No, I didn't," I agreed with her, "But I wanted to."

This time, it was her turn to blush, and it was so damn cute.

"You still didn't have to do that for me," She whispered engagingly.

I chuckled. I guess she just wasn't going to get it that I _wanted _to give her flowers. Not that I needed to but I wanted to.

Finally our dinner came, and I have to admit, every dime that I was paying was worth it.

"Whoa," Max said after she finished half of her meal, "This is so rich, ha ha ha, I can't eat it all."

I nodded, "I know what you mean," I looked down at my dinner, "I usually always eat all of my dinner but now this seems like too much."

She smiled and nodded.

When the waiter came over again, I asked for him to bring me the check.

"I've got it," Max said, putting a credit-card on the table.

"Aw, please Max?" I asked, giving her Bambi eyes, "Can I pay for this please?"

She hesitated for a second.

"Please."

She sighed, "Fine, but next time I'm paying." She put her credit-card away.

A mischievous grin spread out on my face, "So there's going to be a next time?"

Max looked at me, taken aback. "If you want there to be."

"So there defiantly will be a next time," I said, finalizing it.

She laughed and her laugh was so beautiful, just like herself.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me as I drove past her house while we were in my car.

"There's a boardwalk about 10 minutes away. They have all sorts of things: ice-cream, snacks, games, shops . . . it's a lot of fun." I told her.

She grinned, "Sounds awesome."

_Oh, I know it will be. _I thought to myself, _because you'll be there._

**How'd ya like it? Please tell me with a review! THank you so much for reading!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Thank you!**

**~Laurel~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm so sorry. I . . . sorta forgot what you viewers voted for if Fang should have wings or not. I'm really really sorry. But, please vote again at my profile. I PROMISE I won't lose it this time. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope that ya like it! Please R&R at the end! Thank you!**

Followed 15

MPOV

_"There's a boardwalk about 10 minutes away. They have all sorts of things: ice-cream, snacks, games, shops . . . it's a lot of fun." Fang tells me._

_I grin, "Sounds awesome."_

Fang gives a thoughtful smile, like he was thinking about something.

_A couple minutes later._

I look down as were brought up on the cart that Fang and I were strapped into and smiled. I loved Ferris wheels. I loved being up so high. It was almost like flying . . .

Fangs warm calloused hand slid under mine and he held on to me. "So, you like Ferris wheels?"

I nodded eagerly. "Love 'em."

"Not afraid of heights?"

"Not even close," I said then laughed at the thought. Me, Maximum Ride, a freaking _bird,_ afraid of heights.

He gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged.

We sat for a couple minutes in silence, enjoying the view. Then he said, "You're not like any other girls I've met, not to be dramatic, or anything though."

I laughed. "And . . . is that a good thing?"

He gave a smile that made my heart beat a little faster, "Yes. So good."

Then, his hands found my waist and he pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my back and he lightly pressed his lips to mine, cautiously, like he was afraid I might pull away from his touch.

But when I didn't, he deepened the kiss. He brushed back my hair off of my shoulders and kissed my neck and I gasped. His breath was hot against my skin.

Slowly, he began kissing me more softly, and I kissed him back. He smiled against my lips and then he touched the tip of my nose with his lips lightly.

FPOV

I was about to do something I really didn't want to do right now.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun," Max says as we sit in my car in her driveway.

Dropping Max off at home.

I didn't want this night to end.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me. Tonight was . . . probably the best night of my life," I admitted seriously.

She smiled and then leaned in. She pressed her lips lightly to mine and then leaned back, "Same with me." And with that, she got out of my car started walking up to her house. "See ya tomorrow at school!"

I nod and waits until she gets inside her house before I leave.

As I'm driving back, I quickly press a button on my phone.

"Fang?" Jamal says from the other end of the phone. "Do you, like, have me on speed dial or something?"

"Yeah, whatever. That's not the point," I say in the phone.

"Okay? Then why are you calling me," he pauses for a second to look at a clock, I'm guessing, "11:00 pm? It's a school night, bro."

"Dork. You actually go to bed early on school nights?" I shake my head as I tease him.

"I gotta keep up my grades and a good nights rest helps! Don't be teasing me, man! We've got a science exam tomorrow 6th period," he says defensively.

"Forget it. Sorry."

"Whatever. So what did you want to talk about?" He asks tiredly.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" He says suspiciously.

"I . . . I think I might be falling for her," I say in a small voice.

Jamal's quiet for a minute. "Falling . . . be more specific, man. I'm half asleep."

I ran my fingers through my hair and then smiled at the thought of Max's face. "Falling. As in . . . falling in love with Max."

**Heh heh heh . . . Do ya like it? Please tell me with a review and also VOTE AGAIN AT MY PROFILE FOR IF FANG SHOULD HAVE WINGS. Really sorry about me losing the data and all that. But anyways . . .**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Laurel~**

**VOTE RIGHT NOW  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Followed . . .

Okay, so right now, as odd as it may seem, the polls for whether or not Fang should have wings, are tied, 50-50. So. The next chapter that I was planning would revile if Fang had wings or not. So please, if you haven't voted yet, please do so now.

Thank you for reading everyone!

~Laurel~


	17. Chapter 17

**Ha ha ha ha. Okay, so this is a REALLY short chapter, but only because I wrote this in the morning at 6:00 am before I went to school. Sooooooooo please R&R and I really hope you like it! Oh! And the score for the polls was 31 - 10. Only I'm not telling which side had the bigger vote. O.o**

**Hahahah well, this chapter sorta tells ya if Fang has wings or not, so! I'm gonna shut up and let you read it now!**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**

Followed 17

FPOV

"Ughhhh, that science exam was _so hard_," Max complains as we walk into my house.

I laugh, "I know. I didn't get all of it. Xy chromosomes are for guys right? And xx chromosomes are for girls?"

She shakes her head. "I have no idea what you just said."

I shrug, "Yeah, well, me neither."

Max sighs. "So whatcha wanna do?" She cocks her head to the side.

I laughed and took a step towards her. "I don't know," I said in a husky voice. She smiled and leaned upward and pressed her lips to mine, lightly.

My arms wrapped around her and I held her against me.

MPOV

Everything was perfect.

The guy that I might, possibly be falling in love with was holding me and kissing me softly.

No one had figured out I had wings.

It was a weekend.

It was a nice day outside . . .

Everything was great – except for the black van that was parked outside of Fangs house.

I eyed it suspiciously, cautiously. Fang seemed a little distant himself as he kissed me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Sure. Yeah."

FPOV

I was looking the mirror that was pointing diagonal to the window of the living room in my house. I kissed Max back but only half-heartedly.

What I really was concentrating on was the black van outside my house. The windows were tinted black, and to me, that just screamed _I am hiding something!_

Max tensed up a little against me but she kept kissing me. I noticed her staring out the window as well.

"Are you alright?" I eyed her.

She shakes her head up and down. "Sure. Yeah."

I just watch her for a second and then my eyes flicker over to the window where my eyes catch a little movement. Two guys were walking out of the truck. No, more like _running _out of the truck, with AK-47's in there hands, and they were coming towards my house.

And just before they started banging on the doors to my house, the skin on there backs turned to fur.

MPOV

_Shit. _I thought to myself. I led them here. To Fang. _Shit._

_Not this time, Max, _The Voice I have inside my head pipes up. I haven't heard it in a while.

_Oh yeah? Then how did they know to come here?_ I yell back inside my head.

_Did you ever think that this time, you weren't the one that they followed? _The Voice counters.

My blood runs cold.

_Whaaaa?_

My attention turns back to Fang. I realize that he's pulling me away from where the Erasers are coming in from, and pushing me behind him. "Max, I'm so sorry this happened."

"What are you talking about?"

But there's no time to ask.

The Erasers break in.

"How did you find me?"

Only I'm not the only one asking them this.

Fang is too.

**Hmmmm I think I made that sound a little confusing. Sorry. ANyways. Please R&R and tell me if you like it!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**~Laurel~  
I'll update soon.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey viewers! How are ya'll doing? (heheh, I said ya'll . . .) SO! Here is the next chapter! Please R&R AND I KNOW THAT IT IS SHORT! You don't need to remind me . . . . I wrote it, remember? Lol, sorry... so please R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Kay, I'm gonna shut up now . . .  
**

Followed 18

MPOV

_"How did you find me?"_

Fang and I stare at each other in shock.

"What?" I ask him.

His eyes have so much emotion in them. Too much.

The Erasers lunged for me but Fang jumped in front of them, guarding me. A nasty scratch was left on Fang's cheek, bleeding.

Fury and rage built up inside of me.

I jumped out at the Erasers that were attacking Fang and grabbed one by the scruff of its neck. It wined and bucked in pain, but with all the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I threw him easily off of Fang.

Fang looked at me in astonishment, "How'd you do that?"

Only, I didn't have time to answer him. Another Eraser appeared and kicked out my feet from underneath me. As I hit the floor on my back with a thud, my breath left my body.

I inhaled sharply and looked over just as the Erasers foot came crushing down onto my face. Pain went through me like a million needles – I tried to scream but his foot was covering my mouth. He was putting all his weight on me and then–

Then there was nothing but air on me.

I looked up and realized that Fang had picked up the Eraser off of me and thrown him across the room. The Eraser hit a glass door and it shattered into a million pieces.

Fang was livid. I looked at him and then in a small voice, I whispered, "Whoa."

He glanced down at me and then pulled me up. Fang was panting. "We need to get out of here. Tell me everything later."

I nodded quickly, and the next thing I knew, we were running down the streets of the town I currently lived on.

"Don't look back," Fang instructed me.

But that only gave me the urge to do so.

I glimpsed back at my new house and gasped in horror. The house was ablaze. The Erasers had set my home on fire.

"Max!" Fang yells at me as I slow down my pace.

"Everything I own was in there! Everything!" I say in dismay.

Fang's jaw clenches. "Right now, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we get you out of here safely."

I look at him desperately and then realization dawns on me.

"My mom!"

Fang gives me a questioning look and then tugs me along to keep running with him.

"My mom, they might try to get her!" I cry.

He shakes his head. "There's no time."

"But, Fang! They'll kill her!" I really am crying. Me, Maximum Ride, freaking _crying._

Fang looks like he's torn between two things, and I don't know what. "We'll find a way to get to her. I promise, okay?"

I stay quiet for a minute.

"Do you trust me?" He asks me, his eyes desperate.

I don't say anything.

"_Max! I said, do you trust me?"_

"Yes," I say steadily. Because it's the truth. I do trust him. I trust him with everything.

We keep running.

"If . . . if you're what I think you are . . ." I say hesitantly, "then why are we _running?"_

He gives me a hard look. Fang stops in his tracks, looks back at my burning house where now a swarm of Erasers are running towards us, and then he looks back at me. "You're right," he says a little breathless.

And then a pair of jet black wings rips out from the back of his shirt.

Damn.

**Ahhhh Fang has wings. There we go.**

**So, how did you like the chapter? I appoligize to the people that didn't want him to have wings, but there was a bigger amount of ppl that wanted him to have it.**

**Anyways, please R&R and thank you so much for reading!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**(lol)**

**~Laurel~  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally! I got this chapter figured out . . . So, please R&R and I hope that you like it! (Personally, I love this chapter and it is SO NOT SHORT)**

Followed 19

FPOV

Max's wings were pure white with purplish-gray secondary wings. The tops of her wings were speckled like they had freckles and each tip of each feather looks like it had been dunked in a dark gold bronze.

I didn't think she could get anymore gorgeous than she already was.

I was wrong.

Max and I soared through the blue skies in silence.

Finally, she said something, her voice sounding broken and defeated. "What are we going to do?"

I glided in the air over top her and ducked down a little to kiss her on her neck. She shuddered.

"I'll figure something out," I say as I go back to gliding next to her. She won't make eye-contact with me.

MPOV

"I'll figure something out," Fang tells me as we soar through the skies of Arizona.

I don't look at him. "Why . . . why didn't you tell me?" I ask him in a petite voice.

I can tell that he's staring at me. "Why did you tell _me?_" He counters back.

"Because I didn't want them to use you against me if they found you," I tell him. "What other choice did I have?"

"What about me? Huh? What about my choice? You think that I wasn't thinking the same thing for you?" I can tell he's shaking his head at me, disappointed.

We don't talk for a while.

"Where are we going?" I ask after about an hour of flying.

I look over at Fang and see him shrug stubbornly. "Does it matter what I have to say?"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Because you sure act like it doesn't." His words are cold like ice.

"Since when did you become so talkative?" I snap back and drop down in the sky about fifty-feet.

More silence.

FPOV

"We should find a place to stay for the night," I say finally. I know for a fact that Max can hear me over the sharp winds in the sky – she just doesn't want to. "Max?"

She stay's quiet.

Now, I think I've really made a mistake. Sure, she should have told me about her wings, yeah, but so should I have. I should have been lighter on the subject.

My wings tip against the wind and I dip down in the sky, gliding next to Max.

Her face is turned away from me as I look at her, and one of her hands is clenching her hair. The other arm is tightly pressed up against her body formed in a fist.

"Max . . . I'm sorry."

And then I realize that she wasn't ignoring me because she was mad – well, she probably would have anyways – but because something other than the obvious was wrong with Max.

A stifled cry escapes from her lips.

"Max, what's wrong?" I ask, panic seeping in.

She shakes her head and clutches her head hard with both hands.

"Max, you have to tell me so I can help you, please," I tell her desperately.

Max takes a shuddering breath and then mutters, "The Voice."

I stare at her for a long moment. "What _Voice_?"

"I hear things . . . inside my head. And I know things . . . because of it. And no, you don't have to sign me up for a nut-house – I'm not crazy," she tells me in a rush. She slowly turns to make eye-contact with me and I can see that tears were streaming down over her cheeks and the pain that glittered in her big brown eyes.

I hated this. I hated that we were on the run, that we had no where to go, that we were being followed . . . but the thing that I hated the most, was that Max – the girl that I was pretty sure I loved – was in pain. I had to do something. "We need to land. _Now_."

MPOV

Arms wrapped around my waist to support me up, Fang led me into the nearest hotel. He handed a guy around the age of 20 – who was actually pretty cute with short light brown hair and hazel eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin – his credit card and asked for a two-room suit. I could feel the employee's eye's following me as Fang led me over to the elevator door.

Once we found our rooms, Fang pushed open the door. It was a double room – one room connecting to another – and it was gorgeous. The floors were a dark cherry wood and looked as if it had just been polished that day. Golden drapes hung down touching the floor from the three-sided windows and a love seat with matching pillows were laid underneath. The large bed matched the love seat and in the far corner was a small but elegant marble kitchen. Another door lead to a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, shower, bathtub, and double sinks with white towels hanging up. The room connected to it was a copy of this one.

Fang guided me to the nearest bed and let me sit on the edge. The bed was so soft I had to use every ounce of strength to not melt right into it and fall asleep.

"I'm gonna get a towel. You have some dried blood from the Eraser attack and some tears from . . . earlier." Fang rushes off to the bathroom.

As I sat on the bed, I could hear the sink running in the bathroom as he wetted a towel and then turning it off, he came back over to my side of the bed.

Fang knelt down on one leg – much like a proposal stance, although I knew better. He was at eye-level with me now. Yeah, he was that tall. His left hand cupped my cheek lightly as his other hand with the wetted towel brushed away the blood and tears from my skin. He swept the cloth over my skin delicately, as if he were afraid I might shatter into a million pieces.

The whole time as Fang wiped off my face, he stayed quiet. I winced as the towel scratched a gash that I had on my head. I grabbed Fang's wrist and stopped him. In a hard but even voice, I managed to say, "Your turn."

I took the towel from his hand and cleared off any evidence of the fight we'd been in earlier off of his face. His eyes were strained on the floor.

"Done," I said in a whisper when his face was clear of any blood.

Fang swallowed and took that towel from my hand and stood up. "Thanks."

I watch him as he walks back over to the bathroom and throws the towel inside. As he's about to go inside of the next room, he stops at the door and looks at me. "Get some sleep."

FPOV

The door to Max's room closes behind me and I release a deep breath that I'd been holding. She'd touched my face so softly, so irresistibly . . . I knew it wasn't the time to show any affection so I'd restrained myself.

But lying in bed without hearing Max's calm breathing made me feel uneasy. I sat in bed, lights turned off, staring at the smooth ceiling of my room. Since I didn't have any clothes to bring with me, I'd managed to snag a large gray T-shirt so now I was sleeping in just my boxer's and the T-shirt.

Still, something felt wrong.

MPOV

Everything was so quiet as I lay in bed. My heart was pounding fast.

My eyes shot over to Fangs door just in time to see his head peeping through. The light from the stars and moon outside from the window casted shadows on his flawless face. He noticed me staring at him. "Just . . . making sure you were okay." He nods and back up into his room and shuts the door behind him.

I smile in bed and close my eyes -

- Just as his door opens up again a few seconds later.

Fang walks in and looks around my room. "I . . . uhm, I think I forgot to, ah, lock to door?" He walks over to the door and switches the lock. He gives an awkward smile and winks at me.

"Got it?" I say in a teasing voice as I sit up in bed, my voice almost as quiet as the night.

"Yup." Shutting the door behind him again, I shake my head and lean back down in my bed, still smiling.

I stare at his door a little longer, just as I'm about to close my eyes again.

The door opens again after a minute.

"I need some water . . . ya know, before I go to bed . . ." I points to the kitchen in the far corner of the room and walks towards it, filling himself up a glass of water at the table counter.

I nod. "Oh. Okay. So, was there something wrong with the water in your room in the kitchen?"

Fang pauses for a second. "Uh yeah. It, uhm, tasted funny."

"Right. Okay. Well, goodnight." I try not to laugh as he gazes back at his room.

"Yeah, G'night." He steps into his room again and closes the door. I don't hear him get back into bed.

After a minute of silence, I slip out of my bed, my bare toes hitting the cold floor. Goose-bumps travel up my arms and I rub them to keep warm. I walk over to the door to Fangs room and stand there . . . not knowing what to do.

The door sweeps open and Fang steps out, looking innocent and coy in his black boxers and gray T-shirt. He walks up to me and wraps his arms tightly around me and presses his lips to my neck.

I gasp and kiss his jaw bone, noticing how angular and perfect his body is. He holds me tighter and I'm well aware of his rock-hard abs and slim body. His kisses travel up my neck and finally meet my lips.

We kiss for a minute and then Fang nudges me back over to my bed. He scoots me in and then joins me under the covers. His arms snake around my waist as he rests his chin above my head.

Finally, after all the time that I'd been on the run alone, I have a peaceful sleep.

**For all of you kiddies in the background, it's not what you think. No, they didn't have sex. They were just sleeping. Just to make that clear. hahahaha thats me. being paranoid about it . . . yup.**

**So, anyone know anything similar about the ending of this chapter about a movie that just came out resently? if ya do, comment and tell me!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you liked it! Thanks**

**Now...**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&RRRRRRRR  
LOVE,  
LAUREL  
**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yee-haw! I'm sick so I stayed home today! Yes! So, this next chapter is a little . . . oh, I don't know how to say it. It's not faxness (well, yes it is) but its a little risky. I don't know. Tell me what you think of the chapter with a review! I hope that you like it and PLEASE R&R! THANKS FOR READING**

Followed 21

-Fang

I stretched my arms out absently, searching for Max, but she wasn't there. My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, scanning the large suite, looking for her. "Max?" I call out. No response. Hmm, where was she? I got out of bed and started looking for her. I walked over to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "Max, are you in there?"

There's nothing but quietness for a second. "Yeah . . ." she responds in a weary voice.

Something was wrong. I could tell. "Can I come in?"

"No!" she said too quickly. I'm my language, that meant _"Why, yes, Fang, of course you can come in."_

So, I turned the doorknob and saw Max sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wrapped up in only a towel, her long hair wet and sticking to her skin. She was staring at her hand, which had a puddle of blood in it. When she looked up at me, I saw the gap on the side of her head that I'd tried cleaning last night. A stream of blood was running down her face.

"I'm fine," she said in a strained voice.

"The hell you are! Max, is that from the Eraser attack?" She nods as I come over to her side and hold her hands inside my much larger ones. I grab a towel and clean her hand of the blood. I turn her chin to me so that I could get a better reach from the wound. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask as I pressed the towel against her skin.

She winces and tears form at the corners in her eyes. She see's me staring. "I'm fine," she repeats. "It's just a scratch."

"It's not just a scratch," I tell her firmly. "You're such an _idiot._ You should have told me."

"I thought if I took a shower it would help wash away some of the blood," she tells me, her voice trailing off a little. "I guess not so much," she says half-heartedly.

I shake my head.

Max's eyes flutter for a second and she tilts to the side. "Fang? I don't feel so good."

_Shit. _"Okay, just stay awake, okay Max?"

Her eyes close and I shake her shoulders. "I just want to go to sleep, okay Fang? I'm really tired. Please?" Her voice is so pleading and it hurts me to know that I have to say no to her.

"Max, listen to me carefully. You have to get changed into your clothes then we're going to go to the hospital," I tell her carefully.

"Sure," Max says weakly as she gets up from the edge of the bathtub, clutching her towel to her side. "Wait here, and I'll get my clothes on."

Waiting for a second, I hear something hit the ground after about thirty seconds. "You okay?" I shout, a little frightened.

"Fang . . ." I hear Max say numbly from outside the door. "Help."

That was all she needed to say. I was already running out of the bathroom and to her. She was lying on the floor, only in her underwear, a small pool of blood on the white carpet. "Shit, shit, _shit!"_

"I'm okay," she says as she tries to get up. She tries pulling on a pair of shorts and manages to do that by herself. I stand there, helpless as she struggles to get her T-shirt on over top. She looks up at me with desperate eyes. "Wanna help me maybe?" She asks me sarcastically.

I take the shirt from her and she puts her arms up as I slid the T-shirt over top of her. I find her boots over in the corner of the room and help her get them on. "Let's go."

-Max

"Wait," I tell Fang as he starts to pull me up from the ground. "What are we going to do about the blood? If anybody see's it there's no doubt that there's gonna be chaos. And, I can't walk, Fang."

I look up at him, and I can see that he's anxious to get me help. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't care if anybody see's that I'm bleeding – that's not one of his top priorities. "I'll carry you."

He bends down and scoops me off of the ground and I bit my lip so that I don't scream from the pain that was coming from the wound in my head. Last night when I went to bed, it had been scabbing over. When I woke up, I had the worst headache ever – worse than when the Voice tried talking to me. I'd gone to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, saw that it was bleeding a little and decided to take a shower, thinking it would help. But it hadn't. It had opened up the wound even further and caused it to bleed even worse.

Now, as Fang carried me down to the lobby, I was trying my hardest to stay awake – even though I wanted to go to sleep so badly. I knew that I'd lost a lot of blood.

And I needed help. Soon.

-Fang

She wasn't conscious.

Max's head was laying limply on my shoulder, her legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her down to the lobby. Her wound wasn't bleeding much anymore – I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not . . .

I slapped my credit card down on the managers desk, the guy from the day earlier gapping at Max. "We're leaving." My voice was ice cold as I held Max closely to me.

He pointed to Max. "What's wrong with her?"

I gave an icy smile. "Why, isn't it obvious? She's sleeping, idiot!" I said sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed at me. "I'm calling the cops. She's bleeding. A lot."

As quick as he'd said those words, I'd snatched up my credit card, gotten a better grasp on Max in my arms, and bolted out the door. There was no way in hell that I was letting the cops come after us. Especially not when Max was like this.

When I got out of the hotel, the first thing I did was start asking people that were walking by me where the nearest hospital was. The first lady that I tried talking to screamed when she saw the blood on Max. "What did you do to the poor girl?" She asked accusingly.

"What?" Then I saw how it looked. I must have looked like an abusive boyfriend to her. "She got hurt. Now, _where is the nearest hospital_?" I demanded.

Her eyes widened at my voice and she pointed down the street. "There's one down that street. _Hurry_."

_She didn't need to tell me twice, _I thought as I ran through the chaos of people in my way. Max's body was weightless in my arms, and her hand was getting cold.

I needed to get her to the hospital. Like, _now._

**See what I mean? Yeah . . . so, tell me what you think. Any questions with the chapter? tell me what you think. Like the chapter? tell me what you think. Dislike the chapter? tell me what you think!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Love, Laurel  
**


End file.
